


something so tragic about you (something so magic about you)

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, compliments!! love!! etc!!, i just....... they deserve EVERYTHING okay?, legit just. soft partners., teeny tiny mention of campbell :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: “Luke’s ready too. He stinks of Lynx but he’s a pretty picture in blue.” She kisses Elle again, this time on her cheek. She has to get on her tiptoes to reach but she looks graceful as ever. She falls back to the balls of her feet, smiling softly, “Same as you.”or; elle, helena, and luke before a date





	something so tragic about you (something so magic about you)

**Author's Note:**

> you guys............... i literally just said fuck it and picked a hozier lyric title ONCE AGAIN even though it barely makes sense with the fic ksdfhkjdhsfk whatever! the lyric is from 'from eden' by hozier
> 
> also sorry that luke is like. only at the end. theyre all super cute together and love each other but i was def more focused on elle/helena in this.

***

 

Helena’s lips are soft against Elle’s bare shoulder. She doesn’t do anything scandalous or obscene; there’s no sucking or anything like that. Helena only rests her chin on Elle, winds her lithe arms around Elle’s middle. She presses another kiss to Elle’s shoulder, her lips curling in a smile. Elle’s sure she’ll  be littered  in glossy, pink marks but she can’t find it in herself to care.

 

“You look lovely,” Helena mutters, her face the definition of warmth. Her eyes are softer than silk, sweeter than sugar and her smile reminds Elle of honey and home. “Luke’s ready too. He stinks of Lynx but he’s a pretty picture in blue.” She kisses Elle again, this time on her cheek. She has to get on her tiptoes to reach but she looks graceful as ever. She falls back to the balls of her feet, smiling  softly, “Same as you.”

 

Elle lets out a little laugh, biting her lip to keep from smiling too wide. “Thank you,” she says, her voice quiet like Helena’s. Helena’s arms are still wrapped around her middle but it doesn’t feel constricting. It feels safe and sweet and caring; the opposite of how Campbell’s arms around her used to feel.

 

They stand for a moment longer before Helena moves back, taking Elle’s hand and pressing a kiss to the other girl’s lips. “We shouldn’t keep Luke waiting,” Helena says, walking backwards towards the door. Her hands in Elle’s tug  lightly, “You know how he gets.”

 

Elle nods, a smile creeping its way across her face. She reaches around Helena to open the door, “He’ll be pouty all night if he thinks we’re having fun without him.”

 

Helena grins and kisses her once more; slow and deep. Elle thinks she tastes like everything good and lovely and wonderful. Like chocolate and roses and a good review from someone who watched you perform. Well,  maybe  not that last one.

 

Helena pulls away  quickly  when they hear footsteps approaching; it takes all that Elle has not to whine.

 

It’s only Luke — _of course,_ it’s only Luke. And Helena was right, he is a vision in blue. He frowns at them but there’s a twist to his mouth that, Elle can tell, means he’s pushing down a smile. He crosses his arms and says, more  petulantly  than he might like to, “I thought we were leaving fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Helena raises one of her perfect eyebrows and he drops his arms to his side, smiling with a hint of meekness. She tugs once again on Elle’s hand and  quickly  kisses Luke on his cheek. Elle giggles  quietly  as he tries to chase her lips. Helena presses a hand to his chest, leaning away from him; her other hand still in Elle’s own, “ _I_ thought _you_ wanted to leave.”

 

Luke stares at her for a long moment before glancing at Elle — she stares back with a little smile on her lips. He sighs, turning, once again, down the hall towards the front of the house.

 

He catches Elle  just  outside the front door, taking her other arm in his. His fingers cupping her elbow  just  so. He smiles at her — one of those winning quarterback grins turned down from ten to like five, “I was too busy pretending to be annoyed before to say but... you look  really  pretty, Elle.”

 

Elle grins back, wrapping her arm around Luke’s  properly  and tightening her hold on Helena’s hand. She feels her chest squeeze and feels her stomach do a little flip, but it feels right. Standing between the two of them. It feels _good_.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> i just................... love them SO MUCH. they deserve EVERYTHING! i'd literally kill for elle to just be happy and appreciated and to have a soft gf and a nice bf....... shes my baby 
> 
> please kudos and comment! they literally make my day!!!


End file.
